


Любой ценой

by sunny_krolock



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Scarification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: За право искупить свою вину иногда приходится дорого платить.
Relationships: Il Gatto/Benvolio Montague
Kudos: 3





	Любой ценой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF FrIta 2020.

Кот нашелся у фонтана Мадонны Вероны, что на площади Эрбе. Он сидел на красном мраморном основании под маской короля Беренгария, подобрав к животу колени, и мял в руках яблоко. В саду Конвента сорвал, понял Бенволио. Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и поднял глаза на сияющую в утренних лучах Мадонну. «Прости меня, неразумного, Пречистая, да только нет у меня выхода…»  
— Эй! — окликнул он Кота и хлопнул ладонью по шероховатому боку чаши.  
Кот встрепенулся, ухватил яблоко одной рукой, а в другой блеснул клинок кинжала. Безучастно оглядел Бенволио и снова отвернулся, будто спор двух старых гончаров о новой манере росписи горшков всецело занимал его.  
— Эй, я знаю, тебе тоже паршиво, — не отступал Бенволио. — От Капулетти ушел, шатаешься по Вероне, будто неприкаянный. Как и я. Не могу я больше. Они снятся мне, почти каждую ночь снятся, Ромео и Джульетта. Смотрят издалека, а вокруг них алая пелена клубится. Отец Лоренцо говорит, молиться о них надо, об искуплении и помиловании.  
Кот презрительно поморщился.  
— А я молюсь каждую ночь, — упрямо продолжал Бенволио. — Только сны не отпускают. Я знаю, я виноват. Если бы я отдал Ромео письмо! Если бы как-то мог исправить… Тибальт как-то хвастал, что ты и самого дьявола для него разыскать сумеешь. Возможно, и в ад меня свести сможешь?  
Произнеся эти слова, Бенволио запнулся. Если посмеется над ним Кот, так тому и быть. А уж ему терять нечего. Горе сжирало его заживо, душило, не давало вдохнуть влажный свежий воздух, который нес с Адидже ветер. Ни вдохнуть полной грудью, ни сдохнуть. Ни жив ни мертв ходил Бенволио по городу, и как бы далеко ни забредал, отовсюду слышались ему плач и причитания — по погибшим Ромео и Джульетте.  
Кот не посмеялся. Взглянул на него остро, как в былые времена перед дракой, искривил рот.  
— Возможно. Чем заплатишь?  
— Чем угодно! — пообещал Бенволио, прижав руку к груди. — Чем потребуешь!  
Кот сощурился, резко развернулся к Бенволио, поднялся на колени — адским пламенем вспыхнул на солнце алый, некогда богато расшитый бисером и пайетками соттовесте, — подкинул в руке яблоко, будто решаясь, надкусил.  
— Ладно. За час до рассвета будь на кладбище Санта Мария Антика.  
Бенволио кивнул. На душе его сделалось легче, а во рту кисло, словно это он от яблока откусил.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за спасибо, Бенволио, не за спасибо проведу, — промурлыкал Кот и, снова впившись зубами в яблоко, растянулся на красном теплом мраморе.

До самого вечера не знал Бенволио покоя. Постоял у башни Ламберти, где когда-то под аркой впервые поцеловал девицу; прокрался по знакомым с детства улочкам к арене, провел рукой по шершавым пыльным камням. Эти камни помнили не только яростные крики гладиаторов, но и полные пылких признаний в вечной любви элегии Ромео, и даже остроумно-бранные, а то и вовсе неприличные песенки Меркуцио. Оглянулся на стены Коммуны, вспомнил, как Ромео мечтал сбежать из города, оставить эти стены позади, раствориться в золотистых полях, навечно заблудиться в тихих дубравах. Меркуцио однажды поклялся, что в лепешку расшибется, но Ромео выпустит на свободу. А Бенволио, испугавшись, разбил ему нос. Забылось. Они, конечно, тогда помирились. Бенволио отвернулся от стен. Полуденное солнце нависало теперь над башней Гарделло. С ней у королей ночной Вероны тоже были связаны воспоминания о лихих развлечениях. Тибальт как-то швырнул Бенволио о плотную каменную кладку. Башня выстояла, а вот Бенволио друзья тащили домой на себе. Это было давно, остались от тех дней Верона, он сам да пустота.  
Бенволио вдруг подхватился и побежал, петляя, к реке. У причалов суетились рыбаки, вываливая из сетей на прилавки свой улов. Рядом сохли, выставив солнцу темные днища, лодчонки. Разморенные жарой последние покупатели лениво приценивались, вяло торговались, сетовали друг другу на дороговизну. Бенволио упал на колени у самой воды. По лицу его бежали слезы. «Все, все отдам! — шептал он горячечно, клялся на воде самой Адидже, погружал в воду ладони. — Я жизнь… нет, душу, душу за них отдам! Только возьмите! Кто-нибудь…» Печально плеснула на берег волна. На потертое днище соседней лодки села ворона. Деловито стукнула клювом по доске, с любопытством взглянула на Бенволио. Седое перо на ее левом крыле было вывернуто и торчало кверху. Ворона каркнула, надсадно, гулко, словно поняла его слова и приняла клятву. А потом упорхнула.  
Бенволио хотел было перекреститься, но передумал: с неба прислали бы голубя, а мешать другим силам крестными знамениями после того, как сам попросил помощи, нелепо. Отчаянную надежду затмил страх. Бенволио почувствовал, как воздух вокруг него сгустился, стал холодным и колючим. «Будто ангелы Господни отвернулись от меня, — подумал он. — Нет мне больше пути к свету. Ну да и ладно, был бы только другой путь…»  
Теперь он будто бы ослеп: шел по знакомым улицам с трудом, плутал, запинался, то и дело приваливаясь к стенам домов. Кто-то кинул в него репой. Кто-то посмеялся и посоветовал ему идти в таверну. Очнулся он только тогда, когда перед ним выступил из мглы каменный грифон, страж входного портала Дуомо. Бенволио прислонился к его твердому и теплому боку и провалился в забытье.

Грифон нес его в небеса. Каменные крылья шумно рассекали воздух, каменные резные перья трепетали в воздушных потоках. Бенволио дышалось легко. Он раскинул руки, предусмотрительно сжав коленями бока грифона. И вдруг задохнулся от боли. Он осторожно нагнулся вправо и увидел на ноге кандалы. К ржавому металлическому браслету крепилась такая же ржавая, но толстая цепь. Ее конец терялся далеко внизу. Левая нога тоже была закована. Бенволио понял, что стоит грифону как следует разогнаться, и цепи сдернут его вниз, но сначала вывернут из суставов ноги. Да и сам грифон от рывка может развалиться на части.  
«Остановись, вернись!» — принялся просить Бенволио, но грифон лишь недовольно и пронзительно кричал.  
Рывка Бенволио не ощутил, но все его тело пронзило болью. Он захлебнулся криком, взмахнул руками и соскользнул со спины грифона.  
Очнулся он на ступенях Дуомо. Закатное солнце опалило глаза багровым огнем. Бенволио сел, обхватил себя руками. «Сон. Это всего только был сон», — бормотал он. Но отчего-то его бил озноб, крутило ноги.  
На кампаниле забили колокола, и их звон, неожиданный и оглушающий, напугал Бенволио. Он вскочил и на нетвердых ногах побрел прочь, чтобы снова свалиться на траву за церковью святой Анастасии.  
На этот раз он оказался на карнавале. Меркуцио однажды явился в таверну в странной, богато украшенной маске с заостренным нижним концом. Она полностью закрывала его лицо, и даже копна пшеничных волос поблекла и стала незаметной под широкими жесткими завязками. В Венеции, откуда ее привез герцог, такие маски называли Баута. Кто угодно мог скрыть за ней свое лицо и развлечься на карнавале, не опасаясь быть узнанным. Бенволио в душе мечтал хоть раз попасть на карнавал, одинокими ночами представляя самые смелые и безудержные развлечения. И вот вокруг него пестрели и переливались драгоценными камнями и бисером костюмы. Лица людей скрывали яркие маски. Порой сложно было определить, мужчина перед ним или женщина, но Бенволио весело смеялся, кланялся, протягивал руку, приглашая на танец. Вот только с места сдвинуться не мог. Ноги его уже не болели, но и не желали слушаться. В толпе вокруг него смеялись, кружились в танце пары. Осмелевшие от безликости мужчины хватали за груди довольно посмеивающихся или оскорбленно вскрикивающих женщин. Бенволио знал, что его лицо тоже скрыто маской, и гадал, какой именно. Он тряхнул головой — и над ним раздался веселый звон бубенцов.  
— Дурак! Дурак! — радостно закричали в толпе. — Спляши с нами! Или тебе платье мешает? Надел платье, так пляши! А не можешь — так снимай его вовсе!  
«Платье?» — про себя удивился Бенволио, ощупал рукой грудь и обнаружил туго зашнурованный лиф с глубоким декольте, а ниже пояса — длинную струящуюся юбку.  
От стыда под маской загорелись щеки, но Бенволио вовремя вспомнил, что маска-то и скрывает его ото всех. Пусть он в бабском платье (не иначе, шуточка Меркуцио!), зато все-таки на карнавале. Он с трудом развернулся и сделал шаг. Боль ослепила его в тот же миг. Казалось, у него перебиты ноги. «Еще одно движение, — понял Бенволио, — и я свалюсь и сдохну».  
В толпе свистели, то тут, то там раздавались язвительные намеки и грубые предложения. Кто-то бесцеремонно хлопнул его по заду, и Бенволио едва не рухнул на колени. Правда, боли в этот раз не было. Затем кто-то схватил его за плечо и с силой развернул влево. Этот кто-то носил бауту, расписанную алой и серебряной красками. Не успел Бенволио ничего сказать, как Баута схватил его за руку и бесцеремонно потащил из зала. И снова боль не пришла.  
Они выбрались в пустой, освещенный десятком свечей коридор. От наступившей тишины у Бенволио зазвенело в ушах. А потом жалобно звякнули бубенцы — Баута стащил с него маску.  
— Шут, — процедил он. — Шут в бабских тряпках. Как раз по тебе, Бенволио.  
Бенволио взглянул на невиданной красоты маску с шутовским колпаком, к которому и были пришиты бубенчики, затем — на Бауту и нахмурился.  
— Тебе-то что?  
— А то, что тебе пора идти дальше, Бенволио. А ты идти сам не можешь. Но я проведу тебя. За плату.  
И тогда Бенволио узнал Бауту.  
— Кот!  
Тот насмешливо фыркнул и вынул из-за пазухи небольшую круглую черную маску.  
— Ее называют Молчаливая Служанка. Возьми в рот вот эту ручку и держи крепко.  
Бенволио приладил маску, сжал ручку зубами и посмотрел на Кота.  
— А теперь дайте мне руку, синьора, — Кот галантно, но вместе с тем неимоверно насмешливо поклонился. — На эту ночь я ваш кавалер.  
Бенволио вцепился в ручку зубами и проглотил проклятия. Но руку все же подал.  
Они долго шли по полутемным коридорам, поднимались по лестницам, проходили в скрытые за гобеленами двери, но шум праздника не умолкал и не отдалялся. «Уж не водит ли Кот меня кругами?» — думал Бенволио и нетерпеливо покусывал ручку.  
Они проходили очередной коридор, когда один из гобеленов шевельнулся. Кот молниеносно вжал Бенволио в стену и грузно навалился на него, уткнувшись носом в шею.  
— Молчи, Бенволио! — предупредил он и сдвинул бауту на лоб. — Ради всего… молчи.  
Из-за гобелена вышел высокий человек, укутанный в черный плащ с капюшоном. Он остановился и внимательно поглядел на них сквозь прорези в маске, похожей на человеческое лицо. Бенволио ждал, что он разразится бранью, но человек молча отвернулся и пошел дальше. Кот вдруг впился зубами Бенволио в шею.  
— Ты ошалел?! — хотел было крикнуть Бенволио, но едва не выронил маску. Тогда он попытался оттолкнуть Кота, но тот втиснул его в стену еще сильнее, сдернул бауту совсем и криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Отличная маска эта Молчаливая Служанка, правда, Бенволио?  
Он осторожно подцепил маску пальцами, и когда Бенволио приоткрыл рот, бросил ее на пол. А в следующий миг уже целовал его влажно и жадно. Бенволио мотнул головой, но Кот тут же вцепился ему в волосы, заставил закинуть голову, принять ловкий горячий язык. Бенволио чувствовал, как второй рукой Кот мнет юбку у него на бедре, как ползет вверх легкая ткань, и как никогда ясно понимал, что случится дальше. Он сам не раз задирал вот так чью-нибудь юбку, задыхаясь от острого желания, терся вставшим членом о бедра, путался пальцами в шелковистых волосах. Обычно девицы стонали ему в рот и нетерпеливо помогали справиться с кружевными панталончиками. Кот же суматошно хватал его за бока и то и дело лапал сквозь тонкие панталоны вялый член. Бенволио не хватало дыхания, чтобы возмутиться, руками он крепко держал Кота за плечи.  
— Ну же! — выдохнул Кот, отпустив его губы. И Бенволио увидел его шальные, будто пьяные глаза. Кот хотел продолжать, его потряхивало от возбуждения, он тяжело, хрипло дышал — и ждал.  
— Ты хочешь меня, Кот? В платье? На карнавале? Я понимаю, здесь можно все. Но в бабских тряпках… — и Бенволио расхохотался.  
Он все еще улыбался, когда открыл глаза и увидел над собой звездное летнее небо. Снова сон, пусть неожиданный и необычный, но совсем не такой страшный, как предыдущий. «Ну надо же, — лениво думал Бенволио, глядя на раскинувшееся над ним созвездие Змееносца. — Чего только не привидится!»  
Сон не отпускал его, он словно слышал шелест ткани и рваное дыхание Кота. Он вспоминал вороватые прикосновения и невольно касался себя сквозь штаны. Хотелось спустить и расслабиться, и Бенволио поддался зову плоти. Он засунул руку в штаны, сжал член и, прикрыв глаза, толкнулся в кулак. Невнятные образы растрепанных длинных волос и полных грудей вспыхивали перед его мысленным взором в такт движениям руки. Бенволио выгнул спину и закусил губу, стараясь продлить удовольствие. Некстати вспомнилось, как вжимался в него Кот, какой холодной была стена за спиной. Еще, еще… Бенволио больше ничего не видел, ни о чем не вспоминал. От быстрых, грубых движений сводило низ живота. Ну же, ну же!.. «Ну же!» — выдохнул Кот из сна. Бенволио распахнул глаза, сбился с дыхания и кончил.  
«Это уже никуда не годится», — подумалось ему. Он вытер руку о рубашку и заворочался, устраиваясь на жесткой земле. Наверное, стоило вернуться в дом Монтекки и забыть обо всем хотя бы на эту ночь. А Кот пусть ждет себе на кладбище. А если завтра захочет драки, будет ему драка. Бенволио не жалко. Да и не открыть двери в ад. Возможно, стоит дождаться назначенного часа и подраться с Котом прямо на кладбище.  
Приятная истома поселилась в теле, и Бенволио снова задремал.  
Он стоял обнаженный в полутемном дымном зале. У его ног лежали ржавые кандалы, украшенные шутовскими бубенцами.  
— Ты сам виноват, Бенволио, — заговорил кто-то в полумраке. — Боль и унижения — расхожая монета, а ты обещал заплатить сполна.  
— Я не отказываюсь от своего слова! — пробормотал Бенволио.  
— Очень хорошо. Тогда я возьму то, что мне причитается.  
Перед Бенволио появился человек, высокий, в черном плаще с капюшоном. Лицо его по-прежнему закрывала маска, похожая на человеческое лицо, а глаза смотрели зорко, цепко. Он поднял руку — сверкнул серебристый клинок — и подошел к Бенволио.  
— Стой спокойно, Бенволио. Помни, что ты мне обещал.  
И Бенволио стоял. Человек обошел его, стал за спиной, зачем-то положил на плечо руку и сильно сжал. А затем тонкое лезвие легло на лопатку и скользнуло вниз, на поясницу. Боль пришла с теплыми каплями крови. Она жгла, щипала, она катилась по спине и стекала по ягодицам. Человек наносил новые порезы медленно и аккуратно. Спина Бенволио занемела от боли, человек снова обошел его и продолжил полосовать спереди. В порезах на груди и животе собирались тяжелые капли крови. Капли сменялись струйками, быстрыми и яркими. Бенволио казалось, что с него счищают кожу, как с яблока; он тихо всхлипывал от страха, слезы падали на плечи и грудь, портили кровавый рисунок.  
Затем, когда Бенволио охрип и не мог больше скулить, человек поднял нож к его лицу.  
Лезвие обожгла висок, щеку, царапнуло подбородок, рассекло нос и другую щеку. Слезы въедались в израненную плоть каленым железом. Бенволио молился, чтобы они кончились.  
— Достаточно, — сказал наконец человек. — Теперь иди, Бенволио. Шаг, еще один. Иди!  
И Бенволио пошел. Ему казалось, будто тело его стало старой и тесной птичьей клеткой, а сам он всю жизнь бился о прутья, силясь выпорхнуть на свободу. И только теперь, бесконечные мгновения боли спустя, путь ему открыт. Он выскальзывал из располосованного тела, он поскальзывался на крови, но шел, мочаля зубами губы и язык. Полумрак седел, серел и таял с каждым шагом. А потом он упал. А потом чьи-то теплые руки осторожно смахнули слезы с его щек.  
Бенволио открыл глаза за час до рассвета на кладбище при Санта Мария Антика. Он лежал под Арками Скалигеров, и Верона с короной на голове смотрела на него грустно и задумчиво. Небо серело, воздух был прозрачен и холоден. Рядом с ним на траве сидел Кот и посасывал травинку.  
— Пора, — бросил он и, не поворачиваясь, протянул Бенволио руку.  
Тот с трудом поднялся на ноги и тронул Кота за плечо:  
— Ты сможешь провести меня?  
— Смогу, — нехотя ответил Кот.  
— Вот так просто? И отверзнутся врата ада, и я войду в них?  
— Кажется, ты отдал все долги, Бенволио, — прошипел Кот и кинул на него полный злобы взгляд. — Ты готов выйти из этого мира.  
— А ты? Ты чем заплатил?  
— Заплатил сполна.  
Кот отвернулся, подошел к статуе Юдифи и похлопал вымазанной в крови ладонью Олоферна по щеке. В свете факела кровь на белом мраморе казалась черной. Ажурная решетка справа от статуи осыпалась на траву пеплом. За ней открылся проход. Кот оглянулся на Бенволио и насмешливо поклонился:  
— Прошу. — И сам шагнул следом, стоило Бенволио пойти вперед.  
Где-то в монастырском саду закричал петух.


End file.
